


Night

by raviollialienking



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Yuri is 18 in this fic, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Yuri and Otabek go out on a double date with Viktor and Yuuri, while the two alphas leave to get their orders, people approach the two Yu(u)ri's recognizing them as famous figure skaters. Yuri knew going on this date would be bad but he didn't think it would have been this bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Yuri is 18 here.   
> Sorry if this is too bad /.\   
> I just wanted to write since I haven't in months

Yuri should have known a double date with Katsudon and Viktor would have gone badly. But he didn't expect it like this.

…..

Yuri had been laying in Otabek’s hotel room when he noticed his boyfriend getting dressed. “Where are you going, Beka?” He asked curiously. He watched as the man gave him a confused look before a face of realization hit him. “Shit.” He muttered.

“What? What's wrong?”

“Oh...well I forgot to mention Viktor invited us on like a double date with him and Yuuri. I thought it'd be nice to get out so I said ok.”

Yuri gave Otabek a look before bursting out laughing. “Beak! You're crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with those two! They act like I'm their son! They embarrass me!” He exclaimed. “Now take your clothes off again and come back to bed.” Otabek laughed and sat beside Yuri. “You're a bit clingy lately...are you near your heat?” He asked getting serious. Yuri had learned within the two months they had been dating, Otabek was a very protective alpha.He groaned and stuffed his face into a pillow. “No. Can I not just like to spend time with my boyfriend? Ugh I'll go! But only if you promise to buy me that leopard print sweater I saw online!” Otabek smiled fondly at Yuri and ruffled his hair. “Of course.” Yuri huffed and got up to get dressed. He wore something tiger related like always before following Otabek out the door. The blonde felt a warm hand slip into his own and felt a small smile form on his lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

The pair met Viktor and Yuuri at a small cafe in a sketchy part of town. When Yuri asked about it, the only answer he got was “To get away from people”. Yuri grumbled something angrily as he sat down. They had decided to get a table outside instead of inside. “Yuuri my love~ you and Yurio can stay here while Otabek and I get everything! What would you like?” Yuri wanted to vomit at the two being so lovey dovey. “Just water.” Yuuri replied with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I want soda with cake or something.” Yuri muttered to Otabek, his cheeks tinted a slight red. Otabek nodded and kissed his cheek before heading inside with Viktor. “Um...Viktor? Is it really safe to leave two omegas outside, alone in a place like this?” Otabek watched Viktor think for a bit after he ordered for himself an Yuuri. “Hm probably not! But they'll be fine. I don't think anyone would try to hurt them.” Otabek eyed Viktor before letting the thought go.

  
Yuri scrolled through his instagram while listening to Yuuri talk about babies or something. Honestly, from the way the pig was talking to fondly about children, he was surprised he didn't have one in him by now. But knew he should probably be expecting to see a pregnant Yuuri soon. “Hey, aren't you two those famous figure skaters?” Yuri scowled and looked up at the voice. He was expecting one person and not five. “U-Um yes…” Yuuri quickly answered before Yuri could yell at them to fuck off. Yuuri placed a gentle hand on Yuri’s shoulder to try and silently calm his anger. Yuri fought back the urge to tell Yuuri to stop acting like he was his mom.

“Perfect.”

Like that, the friendly smiles had quickly vanished and all that could be seen was hunger in their expressions. Two alpha took a hold of both skaters and dragged them to a nearby alley, hands over their mouths to stifle their screams. Before he knew it, tears were pricking Yuri’s eyes. He could see the katsudon already pouring tears as they were dragged away. He couldn't blame him. He was terrified, and he couldn't be expect the other omega to feel any less than the same. Maybe even more. Yuri watched as the men let go of their mouths, only to start tugging off their clothes. “W-Wait! He's young! Please just do it to me instead! Don't hurt him!” Yuuri tried to reason. “Piggy! What the hell!? Don't say that-” “I can't let this happen to you Yuri I'm-” Yuuri’s sentence was interrupted by a cock being shoved into his mouth. Yuri's face paled at the sudden reality of what was happening.

No no no no no no no….

“Any teeth and I'll hurt your little friend.” The man hissed into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri shook and nodded to his best ability. He tried his best to breathe and not panic as the member went in and out of his mouth at a quick pace. Yuri watched him from his side and felt disgusted. He wanted to puke at the idea of the men possibly doing this to him. “I know we said we wouldn't...but we can't let a cute ass like his just go on by, now can we boys?” Yuri heard several deep laughs before feeling his pants being yanked down. He yelped and desperately tried to kick at his captors while trying to keep his pants on. But of course, no use. Yuuri’s eyes had went wide at seeing this. He quickly tried to yank his own head away from the organ in front of him, but his head was quickly shoved back down. Yuri struggled and opened his mouth to scream only to have a hand wrap around it. He knew he'd have bruises on his wrists from his tightly they were being held. Tears gathered in Yuri’s eyes as he felt cold air hit his ass. They had pulled off his briefs by now. Yuri gave Yuuri a desperate look, only to get one in return.

If there hadn't been a hand covering Yuri’s mouth it would have sounded like someone was being murdered. He let out a scream in pain as he felt something forcefully enter him. He never so desperately wanted to be with Otabek. To be with his alpha. His eyes shot open as he realized. He was close to his heat. Something like this could easily trigger it. What if it started when they were raping him and he got pregnant?? He felt tears rush down his face even more as the man started to brutally fuck him. Yuuri watched helplessly as Yuri was raped and he knew he could only wait until it was his turn.

Suddenly he remembered.

He and Viktor were bonded.

If he tried hard enough...surely he could reach Viktor.

Yuuri closed his eyes shut and tried to pretend like there weren't men starting to tear off his clothing. He tried to focus on Viktor. His Viktor. After a few seconds he could hear Viktor thinking. He was wondering where he and Yuri were! Yuuri immediately thought as hard as he could to try and send a message- or anything really- to Viktor, one that Viktor got loud and clear as he and Otabek waited at the table for their omegas to come back from wherever they had wandered off to.

His omega was in trouble.

Viktor stood up immediately and looked around hurriedly. Otabek gave him a look. “What's wrong?”

“They're in trouble- my Yuuri is being hurt!” Viktor said as he desperately tried to search for his mate’s scent. “How do you know…?” Otabek asked as he stood as well. He was starting to get worried. He thought maybe the two had just gone to the bathroom. “He's calling to me! I can hear him! My Yuuri! He's hurting!” Viktor teared up, but his face quickly stiffened. He could smell him! He could smell his Yuuri! But instead of his usual sweet, lovely scent, he was hit by fear and distress. His head shot into the direction of the scent and he quickly ran towards it. Otabek quickly followed. If Yuuri was in trouble that meant that his Yuri was in trouble too.

The sight the two alphas came upon was sickening. Both the omegas were covering in cum, bleeding, bruised and being raped by more than one man. It wasn't long before Viktor and Otabek were jumping the alphas on their omegas. They got hit a few times, but with every hit they took, they returned harder. No one would simply touch their omegas and get away with it.

Once they had successfully knocked out the alphas, Otabek was left to call the police and explain what happened while Viktor took care of the omegas. They had decided who did what based on how Viktor had known both omegas more than Otabek had.

“My Yuuri! Oh my Yuuri!” Viktor cried as he cleaned up his husband and mate with the ripped up clothing. He cleaned Yuri up as well before taking off his coat and shirt. He gave his coat to Yuuri and his shirt to Yuri to cover them up some. Yuri felt a bit left out, Viktor paying more attention to Yuuri, than himself. Normally he wouldn't care, but right now he just wanted to be comforted. Yuri watched as Viktor hugged Yuuri close and frowned more than he had been. “V-Viktor...can you hug me too…?” He asked shyly. Viktor was like a father to him as much as he'd hate to admit. Viktor smiled warmly at Yuri and pulled him into the hug. “Yes, sorry. This isn't exactly how we wanted to reveal this...but Yuuri is...um… how should I- oh I'll just say it. Yuuri is pregnant. So I just wanted to make sure he was ok first. I'm sorry for ignoring you like that.” Yuri’s eyes widened. Katsudon had tried to protect him even though he was pregnant ??? Was he crazy?! “Yuuri! What the hell?! You were pregnant but you still tried to protect me like that?! W-What if the baby is hurt?!” Yuri teared up as he thought he could be the reason for a miscarriage. It wasn't his fault, but he still would feel responsible.

Viktor let out a soft sigh and rubbed Yuuri’s belly fondly. “The baby is ok… I can feel it. It's ok thank god.” He murmured placing a gentle kiss to Yuuri's head. Yuri sighed and got closer into the hug. He felt relieved that nothing bad happened to it. “That explains why you were talking about babies...and why you invited us out…” Yuuri nodded. He was too exhausted to talk. He had taken most of what the men did to them. Otabek came over once he settled everything with the police. “I'm sorry it took so long.” He sighed picking Yuri up and carrying him carefully. “We should take them back to the hotel…they should get washed up and put into bed and get as much rest as possible.” Viktor said he he stood and carried Yuuri along with him.

Otabek nodded and started to walk back. The two alphas holding their omegas close the whole way.

When they had reached the hotel, Otabek immediately laid Yuri on the bed and started a bath for them. Yuri waited patiently as he thought about what he would say to Otabek. He sighed frustratedly and nuzzled into Viktor’s shirt some. The scent was calming. His parents had abandoned him after finding out he was an omega and left him to live with his grandfather. So Viktor was the closest thing to a father figure he had ever really gotten. And now that Yuuri came along he suddenly felt like he had a mother too. It may not seem like it at times, but he really is close to the couple. And he felt bad for wanting to be with them right now than be with Otabek. He just felt scared after what happened.

Otabek walked in and looked down at Yuri with a worried expression. “Do you want to go with Viktor and Yuuri?” He asked as if reading the blonde’s mind. Yuri groaned softly and nodded. “Yes...but I don't want to bother them...and besides… I should be staying with you. I shouldn't feel scared of you right now...I know you'd never hurt me…” he murmured softly. Otabek sat on the bed, but kept himself at a distance from Yuri to not scare him. “Yuri…you're scared of me right now?” He asked softly. Yuri nodded before the raven spoke up again. “I'm sorry...I really want to hug you right now and make you feel better. And give you a bath and wash you up, just care for you in general. I love you, Yuri Plisetsky. And I would never hurt you. I'm glad you know that.”

Yuri blushed and started to cry. “B-Beka…” he whimpered before jumping onto Otabek and crying into his chest. “I-I love you too! P-Please do take care of me!” He sobbed feeling his heart swell with emotion. This man was the only man he would let see him with his walls down. Otabek cupped his face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he wiped away his lover’s tears. Yuri instantly felt safe in his lover’s arms. And he knew, Otabek would never let what happened, happen again. Otabek would never let any harm come to his omega ever again.

…..

The two bathed after a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Afterwards Otabek dressed Yuri into one of his shirts and a pair of his sweatpants, absolutely adoring the baggy clothing on his lover. He climbed into bed beside the younger boy and held him close into his chest as he spooned him.

“Goodnight, Yura.”

  
“Night, Beka.”

“I’ll marry you one day, you know that right? And we'll have a big family. Full of little tigers. Just like you.”

Yuri snorted as he got comfortable. Then he got an idea. He started to rub his ass against Otabek’s crotch. He wouldn't mind him reclaiming what was his. After all, Yuri was his.

“A big family hmm…? How about we practice making it right now?”

This would be a very long night.

 


	2. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Viktor and Yuuri get back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who wanted to see what would happen between Viktor and Yuuri ! ❤️

When Viktor and Yuuri had gotten back to their hotel room, Viktor quickly started the shower before helping Yuuri in and cleaning him up a bit. Once he was done with that he filled the tub with warm water and got in with his omega. The two had been silent the whole way to the hotel. Viktor was dying to say something to his sweet Yuuri, but held back. He knew Yuuri was very stressed and needed to relax for a bit. So he gently massaged his shoulders, smiling as the smaller male started to let out a purr. He got shampoo and massaged it into his scalp, loving how the omega closed his eyes and allowed a smile to creep up on his face.

“Be sure to keep your eyes closed my love, I'm going to rinse out your hair.”

Yuuri gave a small nod before closing his eyes more tightly as Viktor started to rinse the soap from his hair. He felt a towel gently wipe around his eyes a minute later.

“Alright you can open them now.”

Yuuri opened his eyes to see the soft smile of his mate. He couldn't help but smile back. “Do you want to talk about what happened, Yuuri?” The Russian asked, voice soft with concern. Yuuri's smile slowly faded and he looked down. He felt disgusting about what happened. He felt scared for his child. For their child. Viktor was quick to hug Yuuri close to his chest. “Moya lyubov’... I'm always here for you I promise. I'm sorry I didn't think tonight, and left you outside all alone. I will never let this happen again. Ever. I swear. Right now I want you to feel comfortable telling me how you feel so I can help you. You know I'll love you no matter what you say… please let me help you Yuuri. What alpha would I be if I couldn't help my own omega?”

Yuuri felt tears slide down his cheek as he cried softly into Viktor’s chest. Viktor had never felt so helpless. He didn't know what he could do to make his Yuuri feel better, or if it was even possible to do so at this point. “I-I feel so disgusting Viktor! Like nothing...I couldn't protect our baby! I couldn't protect Yurio! Oh Yurio! Poor baby!” Yuuri sobbed, finally breaking down. Viktor frowned deeply and stroked his hair as he let the boy cry into him. “Yuuri...my love… you are not nothing, or disgusting I can assure you. You are far from that. You are my everything. I will do anything to help you forget what happened. I want you to be happy.”

Yuuri stopped crying and looked up shakily. “T-Then take me Viktor. I don't want to remember them! The only one I want to remember inside of me is you!”

“Yuuri-”

“Please! I'm begging you! You said anything!”

Yuuri looked as if he would start crying again.

“Yuuri you were just-”

Viktor stopped once he saw the look in Yuuri's eyes. He knew his mate needed it in an instant. And if Viktor were telling the truth, he was itching to make Yuuri smell of only him completely. He wanted to mark him up and make sure no other alpha would try anything to his omega ever again.

“Ok. But I want to look at you the whole time.”

Yuuri nodded, not wanting to speak anymore. The only word he wanted out of his mouth right now was Viktor's name while he screamed it at the top of his lungs. Viktor carefully picked Yuuri up and brought them out of the tub. He quickly went to lay Yuuri on the bed before looking over the others exposed body. Every inch of him was perfect. No one could tell Viktor otherwise. “God Yuuri you're so fucking beautiful…” he muttered before crawling in top of him- being careful with his stomach of course- and bringing Yuuri in for a deep kiss. It wasn't long until Viktor's tongue found its way into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri let out a moan as Viktor's thumb grazed his nipple. His nipples had always been one of his most sensitive parts. Viktor felt his cock harden at the sound of Yuuri moaning so deliciously. How his back arched slightly for him. A sign he wanted Viktor inside. Like. Now.

Yuuri was aching for his dick. That much was for certain.

Viktor continued their heated kiss, gently nibbling on Yuuri's bottom lip every now and then as his thumb continued to tease at Yuuri's nipple. He slipped his unoccupied hand down to cup Yuuri's ass into his hand. It was perfect. Nice and firm. And absolutely perfect for fitting his cock inside. He used the slick pooling from the aching omega’s hole as lube and coated his fingers in it before pushing a slicked up finger into his hot hole. “Oh!” Yuuri gasped, his own cock twitching in pleasure, aching for attention. Viktor kissed Yuuri's head fondly as he added a second finger, proceeding to scissor the digits around and stretch his lover out. “You're so wet for me Yuuri…” he sighed happily as he placed another kiss on the omegas head. Yuuri thought about trying to hold in his moans, but he was too tired and just wanted to focus on Viktor's fingers. He let out a rather loud one as Viktor found his sweet spot.

“That's it moya lyubov’...let those wonderful sounds out. I wanna hear you~” Viktor purred seductively against the other male’s ear before nibbling on it gently. Yuuri practically melted as he felt fingers massage the spot inside him that made him want to scream. “Viktor! Just fuck me!” He cried, now sobbing. Viktor grinned and clicked his tongue. “Someone's impatient~” he laughed huskily and pulled away to view Yuuri's body all hot and bothered. His arms wrapped around Yuuri's thighs and spread them quickly. He then started to lap at his slicked up hole earning a yelp from Yuuri. “V-Viktor!” He moaned. Viktor smiled up at him slyly before kissing along his thighs. “Your thighs are so fucking nice baby...so thick and perfect. Perfect for wrapping around me while I fuck you into tomorrow~” Yuuri groaned at the russian’s words, his back arching to try and tell Viktor he needed him now.

“Viktor-”

“I'm going don't worry moya lyubov’.”

Viktor smiled at him fondly as he brought himself back up and positioned himself at his lover’s twitching entrance. “Mmmm you ready?” He asked softly. He looked at Yuuri seriously. Searching for any signs of discomfort. Yuuri nodded and it was all Viktor needed. He pushed in slowly- painfully too slow for Yuuri's liking- and wrapped the omega’s legs around his waist. “Oh Yuuri~ so warm. You take me so nicely. Such a good omega…” Viktor praised pressing kisses all over Yuuri's face. The omega practically flowed at all the praise he was getting from his alpha. “Too much talking, not enough fucking me…” he complained in a soft whine, dragging his nails down Viktor's back as he pulled him in for a kiss. Viktor laughed softly before their lips met and he rolled his hips. He loved the sound he had gotten in return at that. So he did it again. And again. And again until his hips were snapping back and forth with full force. Yuuri was practically sobbing in pleasure, he was feeling it so much he had to grip the headboard to remind himself where he was. He was almost blind in pleasure at this point, with Viktor's large, yet gentle hands gripping his waist to get better access in and out of him.

“Viktor! I'm gonna-”

Yuuri didn't have time to finish his sentence as he came. Hard. But not only did he cum, Viktor came as well, in return filling Yuuri with his thick knot sealing them together and doubling Yuuri's pleasure. Viktor panted heavily as he rolled his hips gently to help his omega ride out his orgasm. He watched absolutely stunned at how beautifully wrecked his lover looked panting and squirming in pleasure as Viktor pumped his seed into him.

Once Yuuri was able to think again Viktor spoke up. “Was that good my Yuuri?” He asked moving some hair out of his face and placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Yuuri nodded lazily as his eyes threatened to close. “Mhmm…” he replied. Viktor laughed softly and moved them so that he was laying on his back and Yuuri was on top. Yuri groaned feeling Viktor being pushed deeper into him. Viktor laughed again and massaged his thighs soothingly. “Sorry my dear…I hope we didn't bother the little one too much...I was a bit rough.” He said sheepishly. Yuuri shook his head as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to rest on Viktor's chest. “S’okay…I liked it...love...you…” Viktor smiled lovingly at how quick his omega had fallen asleep. He did need rest after all. He was just glad to have helped him some. The Russian got the blankets from the end of the bed and draped them over himself and his mate.

Viktor sighed happily and looked at his ring before turning back to Yuuri to let his fingers ghost over the mark that bonded them together.

“Sleep tight moya lyubov’...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how fun writing fan fiction can be ;-; I love seeing comments so please leave some ! 
> 
> I have another one shot I am planning to write so I hope maybe some of you will go and check it out once it is out c: thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Tell me how you liked this story! Let me know if you want a second chapter showing what happened when Yuuri and Viktor got to their hotel room ❤️


End file.
